Miraculous Tales: Untold
by DilemmaDisgrace
Summary: The miraculous holders in Paris all agree to consult the wise Master Fu when things begin to seem impossible. When he tells them that there are more miraculouses and miraculous holders on different continents, their minds are blown. A fanfiction about fanmade kwamis,and oc's of me and my best friend. Disclaimer: I do not own this show
1. Introduction

****AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, so me and my best friend decided to start writing this in our spare time because we are diehard Miraculous fans. We threw about ideas for different fanfictions to write and we both decided that it would be cool if we integrated our own kwamis and personas into the show. We don't know how good it will be but it was fun to write and we can't wait to share with anyone who is willing to read it. It might turn into a series depending on how creative we can get. It's based off all knowledge from the first season and a tiny bit of the second. Anyway, thanks guys, hope you enjoy! I also have an account on Wattpad with the same username****

 ** **(ALL AUSTRALIAN SPELLING)****

"LOOK OUT CHAT!" Ladybug screamed across the street as the akumatised victim hurled a giant ball of sticky bubblegum at her partner. Chat Noir glanced up quickly at his lady's warning, and then lunged towards his left, only very barely missing the disgusting ammunition that was thrown towards him. They had both concluded at the start of the battle that the victim's akuma had to be trapped in the bubblegum wrapper that was trapped in his fist.

"Give me your Miraculouses so I can please Hawkmoth and finally get revenge on those who have wronged me!" More bubblegum blasts were shot towards the duo as they circled him, trying desperately to get close enough to rip the wrapper.

"Why don't you just give up and hand over that wrapper of bubblegum in your hand before things get CAT-astrophic for you?" The black leather cat joked just so he could have the excuse make a pun, with little hope that it might actually work.

"Chat, this is not the time for you to be making puns!" Ladybug scolded, tossing her yoyo across the street towards the victim in attempt to grab the required item. However each and every one of her throws was counteracted with either huge balls of gum or giant bubbles.

The akumatised person wasn't even trying, sending out ammunition as if it didn't even matter, and so he only began to quicken his attacks.

"You're defeat is inevitable Ladybug and Chat Noir! I can tell you are both weakening from exhaustion! It is only a matter of time before you get caught in one of my gum balls..." And sure enough, as the attacks began to get faster Chat was hit in the leg and glued to the ground. The victim was right, he was exhausted and he definitely didn't know how he was supposed to get out of this sticky situation (PUN INTENDED). Ladybug was busy trying to defend herself and if she attempted to rescue him, she'd only end up in the same place as Chat, and then not only they would be in trouble, but so would all of Paris. He couldn't even reach the button on his baton to help himself, things were not going very well that was for sure.

Ladybug glanced around briefly, searching for the masked cat, and when she saw him stuck to he ground in gum, instinct carried her forward. She ducked and alternated between jumping and swerving to avoid getting hit by the incoming flying balls. The street was covered, the buildings were almost unrecognizable and the ground was almost entirely gone.

"Lucky Charm!" A pink light shone brightly as a full pencilcase dropped into Ladybug's awaiting grasp. "What am I supposed to do with this?" She questioned, analysing the object with a dumbfound expression, and then turning to glance at possible solutions in her surroundings. She heard a pop, and looked up quickly, realizing a bubble had been burst mid air and was hurtling straight towards her. In attempt to dodge the gum flying towards her, she jumped, but she was too late. It clung to her red spotted suit like glue, and she knew that she was in a serious predicament at that exact moment.

The villain cackled coldly, sending a disturbing chill down her spine, and by the look on Chat's face, he felt the same.

"Hahaha... Like taking candy from a baby, almost too easy. Tell me, were you two even trying?" He mocked, ceasing his fire and edging forwards towards the two trapped heroes. "I suppose it doesn't matter now, I'm unstoppable, I took down both of you..." More evil sounding laugher emanated from him as he reached the duo. He bent down onto one knee and begn to hold out his arms. His fingers wrapped around Chat's ring and began to slip it off.

Suddenly he was cut off by a flying black dagger that embedded itself right beside him. The villain looked up and frowned frustrated.

Standing on top of he building were the familiar faces of three more masked heroes. On one side stood a tall blonde female in a black and yellow bee suit holding daggers, and on the other, a two legged turtle guy carrying what looked like a staff stood just slightly higher. In the centre, a woman in a fox costume was positioned, a magical flute in one hand and the other on her hip. Each one of them was smiling.

"Need a few helping paws?" The vixen grinned jumping down and began using offensive strategies to drive the akuma away from the trapped heroes whilst the other two worked on freeing them.

As Queen Bee and Carapace each began unsticking Chat and Ladybug, the black leathered feline began to frown.

"Hey, pun's are my department!" He complained, brushing the last of the sticky stuff off his suit.

"You're in no position to complain, Volpina just saved us, Chat. Besides, we have bigger fish to fry. The akuma is in the bubblegum wrapper. Everyone try to distract him while I get closer." Ladybug instructed, once again glancing down at the pencil case she held firmly in her hands.

"Ladybug, try using the pencils inside to burst the bubbles!" Queen Bee suggested as she began to direct black flying daggers that resembled stingers towards the akumatised victim.

Ladybug nodded quickly and then began the tactic of circling around the villain. As he was preparing bubbles she threw pencils at them and they continued to pop around him and stick to his suit until eventually after a few too many bubbles, the akuma was trapped in his own web. Pretty soon he was unable to throw anything else at the superhero team.

"Cataclysm!" Chat raised his right hand triumphantly in the air above his head, summoning his ultimate power of destruction. He placed his hand on the gum around the wrapper and watched as it disintegrated, exposing the nasty little butterfly to the world.

Ladybug immediately snatched it up with her yoyo and cleansed it before it could cause any more damage, allowing a purified white to take it's place.

"Bye-bye little butterfly!" She smiled warmly as she tossed the pencilcase into the atmosphere above and watched in awe with her team as everything returned to normal.

The five superheroes gathered together and exchanged worried glances. It was silent for a moment as if everyone didn't want to acknowledge what had just occurred.

"Well, that was a really close one, guys..." Chat frowned, breaking the silence. The rest nodded in agreement

"Too close," Carapace added.

Ladybug lifted a hand to her face as if deep in thought. She scratched her chin in concentration.

"What're you thinking, Ladybug?" Volpina questioned her expression, obviously asking what the rest of them were thinking. The red spotted girl looked up from her train of thought and frowned slightly.

"I'm thinking that it might be time to pay Master Fu a visit..."

 ** **I hope this was ok to read haha. Next chapter will be updated soon****

 ** **Here's a fun fact: Ladybug doesnt actually have miraculous vision when she uses her lucky charm, it's actually her just thinking. Thomas Astruc revealed this in a tweet****


	2. Chapter 1

The group of superheroes all stood outside of a small Chinese themed apartment that was located deep within the city's heart. Everyone made eye contact with each other until Ladybug gave a nod. The spotted red girl approached the door and tapped the surface lightly with her fist.

"Hello? Master Fu, are you there? We need to talk, it's urgent" She shouted hoping desperately that he would hear her. Distinct movement could be heard inside the, and footsteps seemed to echo throughout the small building. Tension could be felt in the atmosphere by each individual, so strong that they could almost taste it. After about a minute, but what seemed like a lifetime, the door opened to reveal a short Chinese man with a grey goatee wearing a red hibiscus printed shirt. The old man smiled as he glanced around, and then gestured for them all to come in.

"Welcome young heroes, what may I help you with?" He greeted cheerfully as they all one by one made their way inside. As Chat moved through the doorway, unlike the others, he approached Fu instead, an extremely grim expression was visible on his pale masked face. But it wasn't just Chat, all of the teenagers seemed to have similar looks on their faces and Fu couldn't have guessed why.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but we should discuss an urgent matter involving the akuma we just fought..." Chat said finally, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Fu's smile faded almost instantly, and a million thoughts began to race through the old man's head. Were they here to return their miraculouses? Were they unsatisfied with how they were handling current events? And more importantly, would he have to search for new heroes to protect a threatened Paris?

"In regard to what specifically?" Master Fu questioned during his contemplation.

"All of us agree that Hawkmoth has definitely stepped up his game since we all took on our roles," Ladybug continued on behalf of the group, "we can't keep going on like this. If you want us to protect Paris and everyone in it, we are going to need more help."

Fu simply nodded and didn't say anything, probably because the old man was still thinking. The rest of the superhero gang back a few steps away from her and looked at her in a confused manner, as if they thought she was insane. Queen Bee was furious.

"You can't be serious!" she snapped bitterly, glaring at the red masked girl infront of her.

"Yeah, we're perfectly capable of handling ourselves during battle, we don't need help. There's five of us, that'd be embarrassing!" Volpina agreed, her face turning the same shade as her red ombre hair.

Ladybug crossed her arms, stood tall and just looked at everyone else. She figured, almost guaranteed that her teammates would disapprove of her decision, after all their group of five was legendary, and the idea of being outmatched by one person who hid away in a recluse lair somewhere did kind of make them look bad. But they all knew better than anyone that Hawkmoth's akumatised victims were getting stronger and stronger with each new villain. Perhaps because they had fought so many that their actions were become predictable. Whatever the case, she knew that if their group didnt step up and seek help soon, Hawkmoth would win and then all Parisians would have to live in fear and danger.

Chat looked at his lady longingly, analysing every inch of what he considered to be her flawless face. Her beautiful rose pink cheeks, her radiant midnight blue hair and her stunning bluebell eyes. He would stare at her all day if given the chance, her smile alone could make his day. Unfortunately, for what was usually a pleasant smile had become a frustrated frown. Her eyes were like windows to her soul, by looking through them, he could read her emotions. It was negative. He didn't like it when she wasn't happy. He knew she was only trying to do what was best for the team, even if he and the rest of them didn't completely agree.

"Are you sure this is what we should do M'lady?" he questioned her gently.

Ladybug found his eyes, and he felt himself melt into a puddle of mushy happiness as she nodded at him, and he couldn't help but flash her a grin. Where she stood alone, Chat strode over confidently and stood tall beside his lady, resting an arm on her shoulder. He without a doubt trusted Ladybug with his life. He didn't know whether it was becuase he was madly in love with her or not, but it certainly helped the matter. She turned to face her partner with a soft smile and muttered a very sincere "thank you, kitty," before she turned to the rest of the group and regained her stern expression.

"You can all stay in denial for as long as you like. I could care less what you think. However the reality is that if we don't find anyone else to help us out during battle, Hawkmoth is going to win, and then all the citizens in Paris will be in danger including us. It's our duty to prevent this from happening is it not? We are supposed to put the people of Paris before ourselves. SO anyone against this decision is as bad as Hawkmoth himself!" She spat the words out harshly, each and every one impacting everybody in the room. It was clear to all that she was certainly dedicated to her role as a hero of Paris, but nobody, not even Chat, had expected those words to come out her mouth.

They all stood in silence, including Fu who just looked around expectantly at them all. It almost seemed like he was trying to make the situation even more awkward, stressful and tense then it already was.

Before long, Volpina took a very deep, almost annoyed breath in, "fiiiiiiiiiine," she sighed and walked over to the duo. "This doesn't mean I approve of this though!"

Carapace and Queen Bee finally admitting defeat, joined the rest of the group, and everybody had a group hug (Chat made sure to be next to Ladybug of course). Even though they didn't all get along at times, they each knew that they'd be nothing without each other, because they were a team.

Master Fu smiled

"So we've all agreeed on one thing then have we?" he inquired even though he already knew the answer. They all nodded at him.

"Wait, but if we are looking at recruiting people on our miraculous team, won't that require more miraculouses? Do you even have any more?" Chat frowned, breaking up the hug.

"Well not exactly, Chat Noir, there are only seven on this continent. All of you have one which adds to five, Hawkmoth has one, six, and then there's the final one which has been missing for years." he informed them all.

"Wait on this continent?" Carapace asked quickly. "Does that mean there are more miraculouses around the world?"

Fu only nodded once more, "indeed there is, young one."

They all took a moment for everybody to retain and comprehend this information. And nobody was more excited than Ladybug herself, she couldn't even begin to conceal the amount of excitement which was spreading across her face in the form of a grin.

"This is fantastic! If we can get more miraculous holders to assist us here in Paris, Hawkmoth won't even stand a chance against us!" she beamed.

Chat felt himself staring again. It was all he could do, admire her optimism and her confidence. After all, that was one of the reasons he loved her as much as he did. Her face at that very moment was a perfect addition to his list of things that made his lady perfect, which in his opinion was endless.

"Lucky for you, as I am a Guardian, I happen to know two young superheroines that live in Australia who would be perfect at what you're looking for," Master Fu chuckled as he rummaged through a photo album that was resting on his desk. He stopped at a page and then turned the book around for all of them to see. One was in complete white and various shades of blue, whereas the other was covered in multiple shades of both oranges and reds.

"These are Amber Ferox and Cannis Everdeen..."

 **A/N- So I chose the name for my superhero name to be Cannis Everdeen, because my superhero self will have an arctic wolf kwami, and the latin name for wolf is canis. It was the first thing that came to mind. It also makes sense because not only am I a big fan of the Hunger Games, but my character was always going to use a bow as her magical weapon. My best friend is going to be called Amber Ferox, because in Australia Dingoes are known as wild native dogs that wander the bush. Ferox in latin means wild and amber describes the colour of the coat that they have. Thanks for reading everyone :D**


	3. Chapter 2

Sierra and Sage were what you'd call the closest of friends. Nothing in the world could even begin to compare. They had both endured the stressful challenge of junior high together and had become practically inseparable since. They also happened to be the same age as all of the teenaged heroes back in Paris (probably 15). Not only this, but the two heroines were trained from a young age to take on their roles, and so they would be more experienced. These two girls had been in the superhero industry for a lot longer than even Ladybug or Chat Noir. Master Fu thought this was everything that made them perfect for the job, even if he didn't quite fully understand why Ladybug believed that they needed assistance. If she was asking, he was obligated to oblige as their 'guardian'.

Paris's five saviours had left around ten minutes prior to the thought. He couldn't ring the contacts because it would be too risky, someone might listen in, but what if he mailed them letters?

Fu quickly reached for a pen and paper and began to write, his hand guiding the pen across the page in an elegant manner, which left behind small, but neat figures in it's path.

 _Sierra/Sage,_

 _I write to you with most disturbing news. It is with great displeasure that I must report on how the protectors of France are not managing on their own. The villain known as 'Hawkmoth' has proven to be more of a challenge due to recent events, causing much distress and tension for our heroes during Paris's time of need. As one of the last remaining Guardians of the Miraculouses, I must call upon the assistance of both Amber Ferox, and Cannis Everdeen, your alter egos to help bring justice and order to our city. If you could do this I would be forever grateful. Once you have read this, eliminate the evidence so that your identities are not revealed if this letter falls into the wrong hands. If you agree to this, meet me in my apartment on 60 Avenue Maine near the Eiffel Tower._

 _Hope to see you in Paris soon,_

 _Master Fu xxoo_

He finished after a few minutes and wondered if the kisskiss hughug was necessary, but then deciding that if he was receiving a letter from somebody asking him to help defend another country, he might like something small like a kiss and a hug on his letter as well. He wrote down the correct address on the envelope and then walked out his front door towards the nearest post box.

 ** **TWO WEEKS LATER -AUSTRALIA-****

"Oi Sage! Bring the plates out here! Oh, and the tongs, I need those as well!" Sierra called out from the outside of their house. She was trying desperately to cook some sausages for her family's annual get-together barbeque, and was beginning to think that she shouldn't have offered to do the job when the skin on the meat started to smell like burning. "Jesus Christ" she cursed bitterly trying to turn them all at once.

"Yeah, gimme a minute, I'm bringing out the bread rolls and the butter!" Sage snapped, "be patient!" she was carrying a heavy plate full of homemade bread rolls in one hand, which by itself did look quite heavy because of the quantity of pastry on top, and in her other hand she carried a tub of butter and what looked like a butter knife. Sierra watched as she hurriedly made her way to the outdoor table and carefully sat things down as not to break anything or drop something else.

The smell of burnt meat was emanating a stronger scent by the second, and she couldn't afford to turn the heat down yet because she still had more sausages to cook. Sierra sighed, trying to alleviate her stress. She hated her family's barbeques because her family stretched all around Australia and when they all gathered in one spot it meant a lot of work and a lot of socialising. She especially hated it when relatives she'd never met would come up and hug her and tell her how big she looks since the last time they'd seen her. Let's face it right, nobody remembers their great aunt who saw them once when they were three months old.

Sierra jumped when a stack of plates was placed beside her, she looked up to see Sage frowning bitterly.

"I hate huge family gatherings," She states plainly, placing the sausages on the plates and then handing them to her to put on the table behind them.

"Sierra, please, you may have family all around Australia, but my family is pretty much all OF Australia. Quit your whining, this is nothing, you should see our family weddings..." Sage retorted, placing more plates on the table.

A tall man with dark hair approached the girls carting an extremely large armful of more sausages and other bits of various meats that needed to be grilled before consumption. He dropped them all beside her in a cardboard box on the bench to await being cooked.

"Hey Dad, I'm nearly finished with these sausages, just gimme a few more minutes and I'll start on the burger patties," Sierra smiled at her father, and turned back to the grill, moving the last of the sausages from one plate to the other.

"Actually, I can take over now, I think your mother wanted to see you, she's inside I believe. Sage can go too, you've helped out more than enough," her father thanked them, took the tongs and began to put some more food on to cook.

The girls both wandered inside, the wonderful aromas of freshly baked homemade pasties and cooking meats was enough to make anybody feel starving. They kept ambling around until they came across Sierra's mother making more delicious desserts and sweet treats in the kitchen. Her mother turned around and beamed at her.

"Hey, honey. I went to the post office before to check if our parcel had arrived yet, and I found a letter addressed to the both of you, even though Sage doesn't live with us..." she paused for a second, "...from France I believe... for some weird reason."

Sage and Sierra exchanged worried glances. There was only one reason why they'd ever receive a letter addressed to them from France. Their trainers had always said that the Guardian of the miraculouses in Europe had lost a few of them, and this had resulted in a chain of catastrophic events that hade created a new supervillain. They had been taught all their training that their duty as a miraculous holder was to restore balance and bring justice to the world. So they'd been instructed that if they were ever summoned to another continent, that they would be obligated to accept and serve in any way they could.

Sierra's mother handed the girls the letter after she had placed the tray she was carrying, on the bench.

"Thanks, Mum," Sierra bounced forward and hugged her tight before running off up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her. Not that she had a problem running or anything, her full time commitment as a superhero saw to that. She opened her door, and sat on her bed, tearing open the letter as quickly as her hands would let her. She heard footsteps on the stairs. Sage poked her head through the door.

"Slow down next time, just because you're fast doesn't mean you need to use your ability all the time," she panted, closing the door behind her and slowly edged forward until she reached the bed and sat down beside Sierra.

However, Sierra only ignored her as she read the contents of the letter. Her eyes widened. This definitely wasn't good. Sage questioned the look on her face until she too read the letter before them, and then they both sat there not saying anything.

"Damnit, this is a bloody difficult situation," She said, still panting from trying to keep up with Sierra.

"We don't have a choice though do we? They need our help, Hawkmoth is winning..." Sierra stared in no general direction, eyebrows furrowed as she was deep in thought.

"How are we going to come up with an excuse to go to France? There's no friggin' way I'm gonna reveal myself to my parents, they'd lock me up till I turned fifty!" Sage fretted.

"Yeah I know, me either, but we won't need to, they've taken care of that too..." She replied pulling out two separated pieces of paper attached to the document.

 _"FRENCH EXCHANGE INCLUDES A SCHOLARSHIP FOR UNIVERSITIES_

 _Dear Mrs Sierra Grey and Sage Ochre,_

 _It is with great pleasure that we announce you have been accepted into the upcoming exchange to France, which includes exclusive scholarships for universities provided you attend Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris and maintain high academic performances. It has come to our attention you also know how to speak fluent French, this will make your time here easier. During the exchange you will be expected to study hard every year for the next three years (the remainder of your highschool career)._

 _Signed Monsieur Damocles"_

They looked into each other's gazes once more. Nobody had to say anything. It was so quiet you could hear the thoughts. They simply nodded at each other and then walked downstairs. There was absolutely no time to waste. Paris needed them.

"Mum, Sage and I have some big news for you..."

 ** **A/N- So I hope this wasn't too weird to read for a miraculous fanfiction. most of the next chapter is going to be centered around Sage and Sierra arriving in Paris. And also another thing, Sierra and Sage aren't our names, we have changed them for privacy reasons. Hope you enjoyed. :D****


	4. Chapter 3

****A/N- Publishing this update just before Christmas, personally I can't wait to spend time with all my family. Thought I'd update now since I probably won't have another chance for a while. Thanks, and happy holidays to all :D****

The trip to France had been extremely long and unnerving. The two superheronies were obviously nervous in terms of the events that were to come. Fair enough too, anyone in their right mind would be on edge after receiving a letter requesting assistance in regards to a dire situation like a supervillain. After they had informed their parents of the "scholarship" that they were supposed to accept, the tickets for flights to Europe had instantly been purchased for them. It was clear their parents were overjoyed for them and their success.

"Be good, you two, and take care of each other!" Their mothers had told the both of them, fighting back the tears of joy welling up in their eyes as they waved their daughters off on their long flight.

"Get ready to hide, Zelda," Sierra whispered into her jacket pocket. A small fluffy arctic wolf with soft white-grey fur and electrifying yellow eyes flew out of the piece of clothing and quickly hid inside of her carry on baggage. She then looked over at Sage and gestured for her to tell her Kwami to do the same.

They both figured since it would be a long 20 hour flight that they should try to get some rest if they could. Easier said then done, Sage and Sierra had both been heavily impacted by the contents of the letter and that was literally all either of them could think about the entire flight.

During the taxi drive to Master Fu's apartment,they each wondered what Paris would be like, if it truly was the city of love as everyone in the movies said. Their gazes were stolen by the tall and magnificent metal structure stretching up skywards almost s far as the eye could see. This was more beautiful than a lot of the monuments back in Australia. The Eiffel Tower was definitely something they'd have to take photos of when they got the chance.

Sage looked at Sierra as the cab came to a halt.

"Looks like we're here at last," she smiled. Sierra's facial expression appeared anxious and would probably explain why she remained silent as they got out of the car, grabbing their stuff and then thanking and paying the driver accordingly.

Eagerly, wanting the anxiety to disappear and to just get on with their lives, the girls set off searching for number 60 Avenue Maine, the apartment that had been mentioned on the letter they had recieved from the old man.

They walked past many happy faces, if anything the city seemed to be a happy place. This filled Sage and Sierra with a deep sorrow, as these innocent souls have no idea that they might be in danger. Hopefull their presence here would provide a safer Paris for everyone to live in. Another thing the girls noticed was how nice everyone was, some offered to help carry the bags to their destination, only to be gratefully turned down as they continued on their ways.

When they came to the right door, they knocked and stood back and waited, every nerve on edge awaiting what was to come.

Eventually a small old Chinese guy opened the door for them and gave them a huge warm smile that comforted any of their remaining anxiety.

"We're Sage and Sierra, here to see a Master Fu about our school exchange?" Sage said finally, mustering as much courage to try and speak her French as fluently as possible.

The old man motioned his hands for them to make their ways inside, opening the door as far as it could go so that the luggage could also be brought in. Sage placed her suff by the door, Sierra copied her, and then they both made their way to the living room, where hot beverages were being prepared in advance.

"Welcome, I'm Master Fu, the guardian of the Miraculous and Miraculous holders of Europe," he greeted, offering them both strong scented herbal tea. "Drink, this will help calm your nerves and relax you after your long flight, you girls must be exhausted."

The girls sat down at the small coffee table with him, and accepted their cups of tea.

"I've contacted the rest of your superhero team, and they are on their way, so I suggest unless you wish to reveal your identity to them now that you call out to your kwamis and transform before they arrive here..." Fu said quietly, blowing snd then sipping on his cup of tea.

"Zelda, Marley, you can come out it's safe" Sierra called out to the luggage at the door. The timid little grey wolf peered over a bag, her striking yellow eyes filled with anxiety. Beside her, the pale orange and white Dingo kwami happily bounced over to his holder, and with this Sage giggled at the sudden affection. Zelda slowly made her way over to Sierra, keeping wary of the old man watching curiously.

"Are you sure? I don't think you should be so trusting of him, you don't even know this man!" she questioned warily.

"I'm positive, don't worry. Are you ready to transform?" Sierra asked. The kwami nodded and then smiled. "Zelda, howl at the moon!"

Zelda was absorbed into the crescent moon shaped charm black choker that hugged her neck. A pale blue light shone through the room, and where Sierra once stood, was replaced by a tall woman with grey and light blue ombre hair, pulled back into a messy pony tail, with giant wolf ears to match just above the hairline. She wore a blue-white ombre dress that resembled ice, with straps on one of the shoulders. She carried a bow on her back, accompanied with her very own quiver of ice themed arrows. A white coloured mask covered all of her face, like the ones ninjas wear, except her eyes, which were left open and exposed. The look was completed with pale blue wrist cuffs.

Sage took this as her chance to transform too, "Marley, the hunt is on!"

A dark blood orange illuminated the area. Marley was sucked into the dog tag necklace that hung around her neck, and at that moment the transformation began to occur. Sage was replaced by a teenage girl wearing a normal shirt with a simple stripe down each side, the entire thing varying in different shades of orange. The bottom half of her alter ego costume resembled the pants worn by people of the Fire Nation (ATLA reference, my best friend loves ATLA as much as I do xD) and alternated between shades of red and yellow. Her face was also disguised by a mask that covered her entire face except for one eye, Dingo ears present just abover her hairline. The outfit was complete with two straps draping over her chest that concealed two melee combat blades behind her.

Master Fu examined the girls for a short while, admiring the detail of their costumes. He noticed that both of their hairstyles had almost completely changed in style and colour, Sage's was no longer brown, but a deep red, and Sierra's was no longer blonde, but a grey/light blue ombre style. This was good, nobody would be able to find out their identities that easily. However, this was more than he could say for the protectors of Paris, whose costumes didn't conceal their identities very well. He hoped that these two Australian heroes wouldn't figure that out, in fear of what Ladybug might do to them.

For the next few minutes it was complete silence between all three of them as they took sips of tea. The day had been long and harsh for the two heroines and they didn't know what to say. Yet, it wasn't an awkward silence, it was more a comfortable one, they were all just happy to sit there in each other's presence.

A little while later there was a knock on the front door, Fu immediately got up to answer it, and motioned for the girls to follow behind him.

This was it. They were going to meet the heroes of Paris finally.

He opened the door eagerly, inviting five individuals inside. The first to walk through the door was a small lithe lady in a spotted red Ladybug outfit. The second was in a black leather cat outfit. Following him was a strong looking girl in a fox suit, accompanied by another girl who was blonde and wearing a stripy bee-like outfit. Last to come through the doorway was a male who kind of looked like a teenaged mutant ninja turtle. Sage giggled to herself at this thought.

"Ladybug, these are your new team mates from Australia, may I introduce Amber Ferox..." he gestured towards Sage, who flashed a small grin at the superhero team in front of her. "...and Cannis Everdeen." He then indicated to Sierra who waved at the five other teenagers standing opposite her.

The red spotted girl deemed "Ladybug" stood forward and shook their hands individually, and then stepped back.

"Thanks so much for joining us on such short notice, things have been becoming quite interesting around here, your help would be much appreciated" she smiled.

"I'm Chat Noir, and it's a purr-leasure to meet you both," Chat offered his hand.

Sierra took his hand first, "I get the feline you're a bit of a joker then?" she retorted grinning wickedly.

Chat stood there open eyed, nobody ever returned his puns. He could tell these two were definitely going to fit in.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, and suggested that they become acquainted with the rest of the group, and after a half hour or so of them all chatting together and asking each other questions, Fu suggested that they should wrap things up because the two Australian girls still had to go find their apartment they were going to stay in.

"Well I hope you both enjoy Paris!" Volpina welcomed them.

"Thanks, we'll have to hang out sometime outside of working together won't we" Sierra hinted, grinning at the group.

Ladybug smiled, "Well actually we have a patrol tomorrow at 10:30pm, Cannis. You and Amber are welcome to tag along if you want to, we patrol three times a week. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Same time, and we usually meet at the Eiffel Tower."

Sage and Sierra both lit up at this, "Awesome!" The dingo girl exclaimed, "Can't wait!" Sierra added.

They all shook hands once more before the Parisian superheroes all wen their own ways.

The two girls released their transformations as soon as they felt the coast was clear. Maybe they'd reveal themselves one day to them, but neither of them felt comfortable doing so after they'd just met them.

Fu assisted them in packing their bags into another taxi. They had been assigned to an apartment near the school they would be attending the very next day, and figured they should go get settled in before they started a new week. Sleep was definitely in order, and no doubt would they have to stock up on supplies for themselves and their hungry kwamis.

"Hope you both find your arrangements suitable," he said with one last grin as he waved them off.

The taxi driver took them around near the school and pulled up just a block away. In front of them stood a small but cozy looking building, it didn't look very worn or weathered, which was probably a good thing. Each window had a basket of flowers underneath, _perfect for little kwamis to nap in_ , Sierra though to herself with a smile as she looked down at the little arctic wolf that was hidden in her shirt.

Carrying their luggage carefully, they entered the building and asked for the keys to their rooms. The woman smiled at them and directed the two girls onto the third story, which happened to be the top level. They walked into the elevator and pushed 'up'.

Once they fit the keys into their door and opened as quickly as they it, they dropped their bags in astonishment. This was no ordinary apartment. This was a penthouse. Master Fu certainly spared no expense whatsoever. It was huge for only two people who were going to live here for three years.

It was all one big room, the loungeroom had a long three seater, which was accompanied by two single recliners sitting adjacently. There was a wall mounted television and a coffee table below that which was situated right in front of the comfortable looking furniture. Different assortments of fake plotted plants decorated almost every corner of the apartment, and beautiful modern artworks were plastered on the walls in both small and large frames and canvases. There was a kitchen beside the living room, which had absolutely everything, from a dishwasher to dishes themselves, a fridge a freezer and even a dining room table. Various different lamps and shades were placed on different surfaces, apart from the dining table, which was illuminated by a small chandelier. There was even a bookshelf, much to both the girl's delight. Three doors sat in a hall situated around each other. One was a luxurious bathroom with a walk in shower and a spa. The other two were both bedrooms. Sage picked the room with the blue furniture without hesitation, which suited Sierra absolutely fine because that meant she got the one with everything purple themed.

The girls slowly unpacked everything and then put their cases and bags away. It turned out that they had a small balcony next to the loungeroom, which they missed when they were glancing at the building from outside. It was a beautiful view as they could see all around the street as people were rushing around to get where they needed to be. The Eiffel Tower was also in plain sight, which Sierra was sure would look even more magnificent during the night whe it would be all lit up.

They both decided to put on the tv while they napped on the couch. They both fell asleep instantly, whilst Zelda and Marely helped themselves to the contents of the fridge.

Awoken a few hours later by the sound of a car horn outside, the girls decided they should go find something for dinner. It was agreed on that they didn't wish to go far, so they walked just across the street to the 'Dupain-Cheng Bakery' to inspect the kind of foods they had on offer.

Sage opened the door, and Sierra thanked her as she headed in. Aromas of freshly baked pastries that reminded her of the ones her mother made back in Australia wafted up her nose. A small girl with raven blue hair greeted them with a smile. She didn't look much older than them.

"What would you recommend?" Sage asked as her stomach growled.

The girl smiled again, "Not from around here I guess?"

"Actually we just arrived for an exchange at Collège Françoise Dupont, we're from Australia so we have no idea what to eat. We thought we'd come in here because it was close and the food smelt great," Sierra explained, moving her gaze from the delicious looking macaroons towards the girl.

"I go to that school too! And from Australia you say Must have been a long journey. The name's Marinette, by the way." The girl Marinette replied, her bluebell eyes sparkling like sapphires in the sun. Sierra had a sudden sense of deja vu. She was sure she'd met this girl before somewhere.

"It was but we're here now and it was worth the long trip for sure," Sage grinned.

They both kept browsing the different varieties of pastries for a while before finally deciding on some bread, muffins and a few macaroons. Marinette handed them there order, and then gave them an extra bag.

"On the house," she winked.

Sierra opened it up, the contents of the bag smelt delectable. She saw four slices of fresh strawberry shortcake wrapped up delicately for them to enjoy after their dinner.

"Thanks, Marinette. I suppose we will see you tomorrow." They said their farewells and then headed back to the apartment where they devoured all the amazing pastries, sharing it with their kwamis of course.

"These are beautiful! Sure beats the cheese that was in the fridge" Zelda teased before settling down with Marley in the home they'd made out of the potted plants.

"Marinette looked familiar," Sierra noted stuffing a slice of cake down her throat. Sage nodded in agreement but then yawned.

They decided to go to sleep too, after all it was getting close to 9, they needed their energy for school tomorrow, because even if they were here for superhero reasons, they still had scholarships that they had to work hard for. And then there was patrol after school.

The girls both got into their comfy beds, and drifted off into deep sleeps until the morning sun arose.

 ** **A/N- Going to try and make the chapters a bit longer, around 3000 words if I can. I also have a account now with this story on there as well, same username: DilemmaDisgrace. Would appreciate any reviews or feedback at all. See you all soon with the next update!****


	5. Chapter 4

During the early hours of the morning, after the sun had begun to rise, light was seeping slowly through the closed curtains. The apartment was peaceful, not a soul stirred. Well, not until Sierra's alarm went off and scared her to death.

She looked at her bedside table alarm clock that was screeching at her and turned it off with a slight yawn. After getting up and deciding to wear a purple shoulderless long sleeved top with a simple black skirt to school for the day, she met Sage in the living room on the couch. They began to pack their bags.

As the two made their way down to the street to walk to the school, they were greeted by a very cheery looking Marinette who was waiting for them outside the building.

"Morning, neighbours!" She mused happily giving them friendly smile. Sierra couldn't help but sense the familiarity creeping back into her mind.

"Thanks for the food last night it was delicious," Sage thanked her almost immediately.

Marinette just laughed a little to herself and then gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

The walk to school was very short, it didn't even take ten minutes, during the meantime the three girls enganged in interesting conversation topics.

"So Australia, huh? Sounds like a pretty long way to come for a scholarship. What're you both looking at doing in university that was so important for you to come here of all places?" Marinette had asked. This was a fair question, because it didn't make sense for two exchange students to travel halfway across the world to go to school for a scholarship. Of course they couldn't let her in on the real answer as that was against their superhero code of conducts.

"Yeah I'm looking into a culinary career after to pursue after school and the best stuff that was on offer was here, so between studying school and doing an apprenticeship at the Grand Hotel De Paris I'll also be trying my best to learn how to cook. Sage is doing pretty much the exact same thing except instead of culinary she's going to be studying for a career in archirecture. I don't know much about that kind of stuff though." What Sierra had said wasn't a complete lie. They had been given scholarships into uni for particular courses if they maintained high enough grades. The apprenticeship wasn't required but it would certainly help them look normal. It's not like they could tell the small girl they were here to kick Hawkmoth butt.

"Anything we should know about the school before we start they day, Marinette?" Sage queried gesturing at the school that was now in sight of them on the other side of the street.

"Well, everyone who goes there is extremely nice and will help you fit in. Well, everyone except Chloe, but don't worry about her she's just a rich, spoilt princess who always gets her own way. If you steer clear of her, every other person would be willing to help you out when you need it. There's your general friend groups, the Jocks, Nerds, etc etc. But I'm sure you'll figure that out."

"A spoilt rich princess, aye?" Sage snickered.

"Nothing we can't handle, we've dealt with many probably worse than her in our high school years," Sierra winked. The two Australians began to laugh uncontrollably. They had certainly dealt with worse. this 'Chloe' would be nothing compared to the supervillains they'd faced.

Marinette laughed with them. These two certainly seemed a bit cocky, but it was in a good way. She could tell they were all going to be good friends, and get along with Alya, Nino and Adrien swimmingly.

She guided the two up the steps and through the entrance of the school, towards the bench where her group usually hung out before school started. They all sat down and continued to converse before a taller girl with brown and red ombre hair and brown eyes began to walk towards them.

"Morning Mari! Who're the newcomers?" the girl questioned motioning towards both Sage and Sierra.

Marinette smiled, "Alya, this is Sage and this is Sierra, they're going to school here for the scholarships. They are going to be attending here for the next few years."

Alya's face lit up, "oooooh, you must be the Sierra that's taking on my mother's apprenticeship at the Bourgeois Hotel, the Grand De Paris!" she offered her hand out to the two girls one by one.

Sierra chuckled "Yeah I'd guess so, nice to meet you Alya,"

Two guys came into view from the top of the steps, one was wearing a blue top with headphones around his neck. The other was a blonde male wearing what looked like a designer top and jacket with designer jeans. They approached the bench.

"Morning Alya, Marinette" headphones guy acknowledged and then looked at the other two questioningly.

Blondie piped up first, "So are you gonna introduce us to these two?"

Marinette's face went a visibly dark shade of red, so she stayed quiet. Alya however, swooped in to save the day.

"Well this is Sage and Sierra who moved here from Australia for the rest of high school, Sage and Sierra, this Adrien and Nino, the other two dorks in our friend group." She laughed. So did the guys.

"I hope you both enjoy your time here," Blondie smiled, "Nino, Alya, Marinette and I will take good care of you."

In the corner of Sage's eye she swore she saw Marinette swoon, but in an attempt to not appear rude she ignored it. She'd definitely question her with this later on when the guys weren't around.

The bell rang moments later, so the large group split up to walk to their classes. Sage and Sierra went opposite ways, Sierra had home economics with Marinette whereas Sage was off to manual arts alone.

Marinette didn't know how to describe how she felt about Sage and Sierra. They were nice and certainly what she would classify as friend material, but it seemed like they were hiding something. She couldn't put her finger on it at all, but then,she supposed everyone had their own secrets to keep. She couldn't believe that they shared most of their classes togehter, what luck.

Whilst they walked to their class in a comfortable silence, Sierra couldn't help but let her mind wander about. Now she had spent a little longer with Marinette, it was no longer just a feeling, she definitely knew the blue haired girl from somewhere. She thought back to a few weeks ago when she was at her old school in Australia. There had been a few new students. But no, none of them had her hair. These thoughts went on for what seemed like an eternity until she concluded that she must have met the teenager after she arrived in Paris. But she hadn't met many people in Paris yet? Only Master Fu and the superheroes they were going to be working with... _But wait, could she really be Ladybug_? Sierra thought. It made sense she was small like the spotted bug. Even had the same hair. She'd have to consult Sage at lunchtime and ask for her opinion.

They arrived at the class, and learnt that it was going to be cooking and that they were going to be learning to prepare cupcakes for the school fundraiser. Marinette seemed overjoyed, after all she literally lived with cupcakes, what with her parents owning a bakery and all. Sierra was pretty happy about it too, because by fundraising she was helping people out of the costume as well.

Their group finished their cupcakes first so the teacher rewarded them with ten minutes to do whatever they wanted whilst they waited for the lunch bell to ring. Memories of the group discussion before school flooded back into Sierra's mind.

"So, you and blondie, aye?" she grinned wickedly, nudging Marinette's arm with her elbow. She saw her entire face go a rosy shade of pink before she tried to speak. Key word there: tried.

"Y-you mean A-adrien?" She stuttered shyly, and then shook her head. "No w-we aren't t-together if t-that's what y-you meant," She finished with a sad expression plastered on her pale face.

"Ah, but alas, you love him don't you?" She winked, nudging her arm once more. "Don't try to deny it, I'm not an idiot, you're head over heels for him aren't ya?"

Marinette nodded, "Yeah, he's just such a kind and caring person. I don't care that he's a rich model, or son of a famous fashion designer. He always puts others before himself, and not to mention he's gorgeous as hell," she admitted, pretending to fan herself. "Sorry you probably don't want to hear me rant about a guy..."

Sierra looked at her with a smile, "Damn girl, we're gonna need to set you two up." and with this Marinette lost it. She ended up changing the conversation for the rest of the lesson, which was fine with her because she had all she wanted. Man, this was definitely going to be her new OTP...

At lunch the entire group gathered around a table and conversed about multiple different topics whilst they each enjoyed their own meals.

Sage and Sierra both learnt that Nino wanted to be a DJ when he finished school, and they even got to listen to some of his mixes. He sure had a decent chance at achieveing that dream. Alya was an aspiring reporter and even had her own blog dedicated to the superheroes of Paris. For what had been named as amateur footage, she sure had captured some amazing footage whilst she had it running.

Adrien however had remained a bit of a mystery, behind the happy looking green eyes Sierra could see pain. He had revealed that he had been homeschooled by his hermit of a father for most of his life, and that his mother had disappeared a few years back, but otherwise he hadn't revealed much else. The girls were fine with that, they didn't wish to overstep their boundaries and ruin a friendship before it had properly begun.

As time went on throughout the day, both of the girls had definitely sensed a feeling of familiarity with the group. Sage had said that Chat Noir did resemble Adrien, and that Alya and Volpina had an extremely similar hair style. Sierra had expressed her thoughts on this and of course Ladybug's identity and Sage had almost completely agreed with her. They both contemplated the idea. Could it be possible that the identities of their fellow heroes were that simple?

"I reckon to be sure though, we'll have to confirm it on patrol" she had stated plainly.

Sierra nodded and then realised that she had completely forgotten about patrol. "Oh yeah, that's right e have patrol don't we. Oops. What a great start to three years of this" She laughed.

"But seriously, to think that this entire group might be superheroes? What a coincidence." Sage had added.

"Yeah, but I don't know if they would know each other, they weren't trained together like us or at all really, so they might be a little nervous to let each other in on their identities." Sierra put in her thought.

"So what, if we are correct in assuming they're all the superheroes that we are supposed to work with, and they hang out outside of saving Paris, you're saying that they don't know each other?" She asked Sierra with a dumbfound expression.

"Well yeah, I mean Marinette clearly has a thing for Adrien and can't seem to form a coherent sentence around him. If she knew he was her partner, wouldn't that mean she'd be a stuttering mess around him too?" She inquired.

Sage stood there deep in thought for a moment before finally commenting, "maybe she is just keeping her relationship with him strictly business,"

Sierra rolled her eyes, "That's a terrible excuse."

Sage shrugged, "Probably, but I don't know, I would have thought they would have revealed themselves by now since they have been working with each other for a good year or so."

"Sage, just because we revealed after a month, doesn't mean they all feel the same way about their identites."

Sage nodded and then accepted defeat. The two girls then walked to their last class together, which was Biology. The teacher had put them in lab groups of four. Sage and Sierra had both been put on a bench with a red headed girl named Sabrina and the infamous Chloe that Marinette had warned them about.

They sat down with their stuff and started reading through their textbooks when the blonde makeup cake faced girl turned towards them.

"So I hear you two are new around here?" She asked bitterly.

The two girls just nodded and tried not to pay attention to her.

"Well, just so you know, the name's Chloe, and I'm the queen bee around here." She put plainly before turning back to her work, which Sabrina was eagerly doing for her.

Sage rolled her eyes. She hated people that thought they ruled chick was definitely going to get on her nerves. She'd better do what was best for her and stay out of her way or she was certain that this Chloe was going to end up with a black eye. She must have been giving the horrible blonde a death stare as Sierra tapped her arm gently and shook her head.

"Mate, she's not worth it, just ignore her trash and you'll be fine" Sierra tried to calm her down.

So they sat there in agony for the remaining time of the lesson before the bell for home rang. They sprang up out of their seats and raced for the exit.

Alya and Nino were waiting there for the rest of the group, so the girls decided to wait around with them, after all patrol wasn't till later. Adrien and Marinette appeared at the top of a flight of stairs not too far away and began to get closer to the accumulating group of people.

There was loud shouting which sounded like it was coming from a female. The voice wasn't far away, and any chatter than had been going on previously stopped, as it was dead quiet. Everyone was listening in.

"Sabrina! Honestly you are good for absolutely nothing! I don't even know why I allow you to be friends with me, because you have STEPPED THE LINE!" Chloe screamed at the small red headed girl.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I really didn't mean to break your bracelet, I just dropped it. I'm so, so sorry!" She apologised through muffled tears. Her head was buried in her face to hide the tears that were so obviously streaming down her face.

"Sorry doesn't take it back! You know how you can make it up to me?" Chloe continued in a very rude tone.

Sarbina looked up with hope, "How? I'll do anything!"

"Stay AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed and then turned her back on her old friend and walked off carrying pieces of a broken bracelet. She looked at them and then tossed them back at the girl who was now on her knees sobbing even harder.

With that, Chloe was gone. Sage and Sierra stood there with a rage flowing through them. The other members of the group looked worried though.

Marinette approached Sabrina and comforted her until she was well enough to go back home for the day.

The rest of the group chatted for a while before they all did the same.

Marinette had walked the girls to their apartment, and after declining an invitation inside, they continued on separate ways.

The evening flew by quickly, soon it was time for the two girls to transform and make their ways towards the Eiffel Tower to meet up with the rest of the superheroes. They ran and jumped their way across the tops of buildings, admiring their surroundings as they went along. The city was even more beautiful at night time, they had concluded, what with all the streets lit up like christmas lights.

They reached the huge monument and waited patiently for the rest of the team to arrive, as they were slightly early. So they just sat there and admired the city some more.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a voice called from behind them. It was Ladybug herself.

"Good evening, M'lady, and our new friends," another voice sounded, this one was masculine, so Cannis figured it would be the none other than black cat.

"Oooh, M'lady? So are you two a thing" She teased them playfully, a sly grin sweeping across her face. She glanced at Amber Ferox, who shared the same expression and then made a wolf whistle loud enough for half of Paris to hear. Chat even though his face was half covered in a mask, began to blush, the red almost comparable to Ladybug's suit.

"He'd like to think so, wouldn't you, Chat?" Volpina added cheekily as she dropped in from above them.

"Shouldn't we start p-patrolling or something?" Chat managed desperately trying to hide his reddening face by changing the topic of conversation.

The rest of them except Ladybug laughed at him.

"Hilarious, very mature guys, and yes we will start. Carapace and Queen Bee don't patrol on Mondays, it's usually only us three" Ladybug continued.

The conversation Cannis and Amber had shared earlier as their alter ego's had flashed through both of their minds, if there had been any more doubt about these guys civillian identities, there was none left. Marinette was Ladybug, Adrien was Chat and Alya was Volpina. Their costumes didn't hide their figures or their faces very well. No to mention their hair was exactly the same. And as much as they tried to hide it, they could definitely find similarities in some of the traits they were displaying. These thoughts, however, only made the two grin to themselves, for whilst they knew the identities of their comrades, they were none the wiser.

"Alright so, Volpina and Amber Ferox, you two are with me, alright? Chat Noir, you're going to patrol with Cannis Everdeen around the eastern and western sides whilst we take northern and southern. We'll meet back in central right here in about an hour." Ladybug instructed. Cannis liked this side of Marinette, she was strong, confident, a born leader and intergrated in a little bit of sassiness.

Amber, Volpina and the Bug hurried off to start their half of the patrol, leaving Cannis and the black leather suited cat to patrol the other.

"So, Cannis, you're a Hunger Games fan by any chance?" Chat asked as they began to run across buildingson the eastern side of Paris.

Cannis rolled her eyes, "I swear I've lost count of the amount of reporters that have asked me that over the years. But yes, yes I am. The name's a dead giveaway apparently."

Chat laughed, "There's nothing wrong with it, I mean Carapace literally looks like a Teenage Mutan Ninja Turtle, so I wouldn't be worried if I were you, because he definitely has it worse."

They both convulsed with laughter at that statement, the thought of a mutant ninja turtle saving Paris was definitely something interesting. Once they had both settled down they set off and continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop.

"I'm guessing you fancy Ladybug then?" Cannis pointed out, trying to conceal her smile. She was hoping to not seem nosy or forward in any way, but she couldn't help it. Judging by Chats face, her curiosity may have killed the cat. It was pretty obvious though, he blushed when they teased him about it before, much like Marinette did around Adrien eariler. Not to mention the nickname. She liked to think she could read emotions pretty well.

Chat sighed, his pale complexion beginning to return to normal as he managed to say, "It's funny how everyone seems to notice but her. I don't think she'll ever reciprocate my feelings," Cannis giggled at this irony. If only he knew. She was so going to gossip to Sage after patrol about this.

"Keep up the childish cat charm, I'm sure it'll work eventually," She comforted with a friendly smile. Chat returned the expression and continued on forwards. This was almost too good to be true.

The two continued on for the rest of their patrol, keeping on the lookout for akumas. After an extremely quick and short-lived akuma free night, they returned to the Eiffel Tower to meet up with the rest of the superheroes. Cannis was sure that this was definitely going to be a very good and interesting three years. Their friends were their partners and they didn't know it. And to provide extra entertainment, there was going to be no way she would tell any of them about it. The girls said their farewells and started to head back to their luxurious apartment.

"Chat and I had a most interesting conversation," Sierra grinned as they got in the door.

"Oooh do share," Sage grinned back.

"Well, let's just say that my OTP I was telling you about earlier gets even better..."


	6. Chapter 5

****A/N- Happy New Year everyone! (I know that's a little late) Here's the next update :D****

 ** **R.I.P Chloe ;) ;) ;)****

Marinette sat awake during the early hours of the morning, anxiety flowing through her veins. She wasn't exactly sure why, in fact she wasn't even positive there was a reason for her to feel this way. Perhaps it was the stress of the school midterm assessments approaching rapidly? The only thing she was absolutely certain of was that Sabrina had been attacked by Chloe the previous afternoon, and she desperately hoped that the red headed girl was okay. It was no secret that Chloe was not the nicest person in all of Paris, in fact she was just the opposite, probably the most spiteful and resentful girl in the country or the world even. Simply a spoilt rich girl with too much attitude to share. This was undoubtedly one of the reasons Marinette was stressing out.

Tikki had been watching from her comfortable place on the pillow situated next to Marinette's bed. It saddened the kwami to think that her holder was struggling with her thoughts. The girl was always so headstrong and confident, not to mention optimistic, it definietely was not like her to feel like she so obviously did.

The spotted red kwami flew gracefully through the air and landed in the raven haird girl's lap, offering her a friendly and heartwarming smile. Maybe this would make her open up about her feelings?

"What's up Marinette? You're never this upset or stressed about anything." She pointed out.

Marinette leant back on her desk chair and exhaled a breath. "Chloe upset Sabrina pretty badly yesterday. I don't know why that girl keeps going back for more. I'm worried about her, we tried to comfort her but words can tear a person apart."

"You don't think she'll get akumatised do you?"

"I'm not sure, Tikki... I really hope not, I know we have the help of the two Austrailian heroes now, but I still can't help but feel outmatched." She paused for a moment, thinking about the two new heroes she had met the past few days. They seemed like they could handle themselves, they came across as pretty tough. But she didn't know for sure, she'd never witnessed them in battle. "I don't know how well they fight, I've never seen them in action. One thing's for sure though, Volpina was right, it is kind of embarassing that we needed to get their assistance." Marinette groaned.

"There is no shame in asking for a little help from time to time, Marinette. Although it's true that seven to one may seem a little embarrassing from your perspective, but there are things that people can't achieve by themselves, and that is nothing to be ashamed of, it's what makes you human." Tikki comforted, rubbing a tiny hand against her back, in an attempt to make her feel better.

Mari gave a small tender smile. "I guess so, but you never know, these two girls could be the worst fighters in the world for all we know. They certainly look tough, but my parents always enforced the don't judge a book by it's cover rule."

Tikki chuckled at her statement. "You worry too much, Master Fu wouldn't have commissioned them if they were hopeless at their jobs. You're right, you never know, but never assume the worst."

Marinette knew deep inside that the kwami was correct, because it was well known she could overthink certain situations. But she couldn't ignore the feeling in her gut that something was wrong. Maybe Sabrina was out wreaking havoc on the city? Not that she'd have time to check and make sure, with school and all. Maybe she was just overreacting? Everything would be fine. Her and her friends had tried to comfort the poor girl yesterday after the incident, after all.

She decided that there was only one way to find out if the girl was okay, and that would involve going into school and checking for her there. On the bright side, she'd be a lot earlier than usual.

It was still extremely early for people to be at school, so she definitely wasn't surprised to see next to nobody there once she had arrived. Marinette decided to wait on the usual bench for the rest of her group to get there. In the meantime, she decided to pull out her sketchbook and draw some new designs. With all the commotion of the last akuma attack, she figured that she should try and distract herself with what she was passionate about.

There was a Winter themed dance that the school had been advertising that was going to take place in around a month, so she decided to outline some ideas for that at least before her deadline, as they all often did, crept up on her.

Her tongue stuck out in concentration as her hand guided the pencil around the paper, gently drawing and then shading a roughly shaped sweetheart neckline dress which would reach just past the knees. She decided that the outfit would be complete if she added a thin belt to the finished product, which she hastily drew in as well. Of course she would work out which materials to use when she began to create the dress, but until then she would just throw around ideas. She was almost sure she liked this one the most. She put the pencil away and stuck the book out to admire her work.

"Not bad," a familiar voice complimented her from behind. The raven haired girl jumped a little in surprise and then turned around to see none other than Sage and Sierra themselves. The two Australians must have noticed the startle because they both giggled simultaneously and then both apologized for scaring her. Marinette invited them to sit down next to her, which they accepted as they continued to commend her on her design.

The remainder of the group showed up eventually until it was getting closer to the bell. Everyone was immersed in a mixture of amazement, amusement and admiration. Adrien, Nino and Alya had started a conversation about things they could all participate in after school one day, of course when Adrien wasn't otherwise already occupied by his busy schedule. Marinette had asked Sage and Sierra both where they would like to visit, since they were new to Paris and the world was their oyster.

"There's the icecream parlour by the Seine, I've always wanted to visit the river at night time. We could do that?" Sierra had suggested

"We could also go to The Louvre? I've always wanted to witness the Mona Lisa up close!" Sage added excitedly.

Alya snickered to Marinette as she shook her head, "Tourists," she muttered.

"Well we could probably do both, I mean you guys have three years here, there's no pressure on time," Nino promised.

The friendly bantering was interrupted by the horrible sound of a shriek. They all immediately stood up and rushed towards the sound. In the courtyard stood Sabrina, who had burst into a heap of tears, flinching from the yellow figure who was raging at her.

"First you break my bracelet, and just now you've crossed the line for the last time!" glowered Chloe, who was glaring daggers at the poor girl who was on her knees begging for forgiveness through muffled sobs.

Marinette felt movement beside her, Sage had rushed forwards, her face red with rage, and Sierra had followed her, unable to prevent her from losing her temper. Adrien, Nino and Alya stood back and watched in awe as the girl in the hoodie marched up to the blonde.

"What do you want?" She demanded, ignoring the looks of shock she was getting from all members of the school that were watching

Sierra was beside her in an instant, there to support and save her best friend. Chloe swung round, obviously annoyed by the interruption, which was recognisable on her face.

"What's it to you anyway?" Her blue eyes pierced into Sage's. However Sage's brown eyes glared back just as hard. If looks could kill they'd both be dead.

"Sage, keep cool." Sierra warned with a very visible scowl. Chloe made no changes to her facial expression, indicating she was feeling no different than before. Marinette stood back unable to process what was happening, was somebody other than her and Alya standing up to the Mayor's daughter?

"You know it's not nice to make people cry..." Sage started, her voice scarily quiet as Sierra whispered audible enough to be understood as a "calm down" of sorts.

Sabrina even stopped sobbing for a moment to glance at what was happening right in front of her eyes. The school was almost dead silent at that very moment. Marinette and the others continued to sit there and watch with deep intent, watching as their new friends put Chloe in her place.

Chloe was taken aback for a moment. Nobody new had ever tried to stand up to her. But then she just cackled, in a way that sent a chill down everyone's spine.

"Well you know it's not nice to stick your nose in other people's business," She retorted, continuing to glare icy daggers at them both.

"What did Sabrina do to you that deserves this kind of treatment?" Sierra pressed gently, trying to diffuse tension between the two. Chloe's annoyance was turning to frustration very quickly.

"I told you, this is none of your business!" She screamed louder than she meant, but she certainly showed now signs of regret.

Sage raised her fist up, "Don't talk to my friend like that, she's only trying to help." she spat in resentment. For someone who had only been here a few days, she sure seemed like she had plenty of hatred for Chloe. The nasty girl in front of them only grinned.

"Why would you want to be friends with her when you could be friends with someone like me?" she hissed, filling Sage with more and more rage by the second. How could someone infuriate her this easy? Her best friend must have noticed this, because she ushered her to calm down again, mentioning something about how she wasn't worth it.

"Because unlike you, Sierra is kind and caring and treats her friends like equals and not dirt!" Sage snapped, her rage tipping over the edge. She raised her fists as if to provoke a response from Chloe, but Sierra knocked them back to prevent further conflict.

"Don't react to her words, Sage, that's what makes her feel powerful." Sierra pleaded, holding down her fists in an attempt to persuade her out of what she was on the verge of doing.

"Ha please, and how dare you come to my city and tell me of all people how I treat my friends?" she scoffed.

"Sage, don't do it, you'll regret it later!"

Sage's body rose and then fell as she closed her eyes and took a long deep breath in to calm herself. She agreed with Sierra deep down, and knew that it probably wasn't worth it. Her body turned around to walk away before she did something she would regret, and that's when the blonde girl spoke.

"Yes Sage, don't lay a finger on me, you'll mess up my makeup!" Chloe fluttered her eyes like a prissy little princess. Sierra swore she heard all the guys in the immediate vicinity cringe internally at her statement. She also heard something inside of Sage snap, something that she wouldn't be able to stop this time. She watched as her best friends eyes lit up with rage. She spun back around to face her.

"Well, how about you eat some of that makeup so that you can be pretty on the inside too, b***h." she stepped forward and then raised her hand faster than Sierra could realise, which was a little ironic considering she was supposed to be the faster one. As if time had stopped almost altogether, Sierra and the rest of the gaping students surrounding them watched in absolute horror as Sage's clenched fist almost instantaneously collided with Chloe's caked face.

A scream of pain was heard as the girl flew backwards and hit the ground, Sabrina rushing to her side to make sure she was okay.

Everyone's jaw dropped in unison. Sage Ochre, one of the newest members to the school, had punched Chloe Bourgeois in the head, one of the richest and most influential teenagers in all of Paris. And worst of all, the fact her hand hadn't moved again since indicated that the hard blow to the girl's face had not even hurt her in the slightest. A sense of shock and disbelief was all that anybody could feel right at that moment. The courtyard was still. Not a soul dared to move.

Marinette looked at Alya, speechless. Did that really just happen? Or was she just having an amazing dream?

Chloe lifted her head from the pavement, she seemed a little dazed from the current situation. Any wonder, anybody would feel like that if they got punched in the face. Slowly, with the assistance of Sabrina, she managed to stand up.

"You hit me!" She managed with a very distinct tone of incredulity. She rested her arms on the red headed girl's shoulders to maintain a balance so she could walk.

"Be lucky that's all I did. And if you ever try to threaten or hurt anyone again, I have another one waiting for you, but next time I won't hold back," Sage turned around and walked back towards the group of horrified teens back at the bench. Her best friend quietly followed, glancing back at her Biology lab partners who were too distressed to even notice them leaving.

Eventually the crowd of unsettled adolescents dissipated. Alya and Marinette approached the Australian girl carefully.

"Damn girl, you really showed her," Alya congratulated with a friendly pat on the back. Sage wondered why she was getting thanked for her actions. Sure Chloe was a horrible person, but she had hit her, which was not necessarily a good thing.

"Yeah, nobody has ever been brave enough to stand up to Chloe like that," Marinette added with a sheepish expression.

Sierra stared at the raven haired girl for a moment trying to comprehend something. With the mask on, Marinette seemed confident and headstrong, like she could tackle every problem no matter how long it took her. Her alter ego on the other hand, was timid and quiet. She was willing to stand up for her friends and what was right according to some of the stories Nino and Alya had shared about her. These weren't bad things as such, it just seemed like the two personalities almost complimented each other.

Sage sat there trying desperately to find her inner peace, there was no way she could afford to let that girl get on her every last nerve each time they encountered one another. No doubt someone would chase her up over it later, Chloe didn't strike her as one to keep something like that under the wraps.

Nonetheless, all the students in the school went about their day, most either quietly speculating what would happen to the Australian girl or snickering at the blonde as she tried desperately to cover the slowly growing bruise on her cheek with more makeup.

Around the third lesson for the day, Sage and Sierra were both summoned to Principal Damoclese's office for a conference with the rich brat and her father, the Mayor.

"I can't believe you punched her," Sierra shook her head as she sat still as a statue, awaiting the arrival of Chloe, her father and Master Fu, who had offered to be their acting guardian during their stay in France. She had thought this to be quite fitting.

"She bloody deserved it, that's something you can't deny," responded Sage, crossing her arms and looking around at her surroundings. Although Sierra couldn't see it because her head was turned, she was sure there was a bitter expression plastered on her friend's face.

"I'm not complaining, because I certainly agree with you. All I'm saying is that if we are going to make the next three years work without getting expelled or anything, you're going to have to control your temper."

"Marinette was right, she really is a piece of work."

"She's nothing we can't handle, trust me. Paris needs us, Sage, we can't let everyone down..."

The door opened a few short moments later revealing a tall man with very neat grey hair combed back who was wearing a very tidy tuxedo. Judging by the sash with France's flag colours on it, the girls could only guess that this was the Mayor himself. The man walked to the seat beside the girls where he quickly sat down.

Sierra placed her hand gently on Sage's shoulder to try and comfort the girl with her moral support.

"Only a few days in and you two are already getting in trouble," Master Fu stated plainly as he escorted them back to their apartment room.

Sage looked at her feet feeling a sure sense of guilt. She knew she had messed up. Sierra had tried to help her out during the conference by providing an eye witness account. However, she didn't know how well they would have gone if Fu hadn't have stepped in for them.

"Sage meant no bad, Chloe was asking for it," Sierra defended her.

"Regardless of how deserving she was of the punch, it is still not right to punch them in the first place. Count yourselves as lucky that I managed to get you off without being expelled."

"It just happened, I didn't mean it to be as hard as it was. Sorry, I lost my patience." Sage apologized, she didn't really regret punching the girl, but she did regret having to get Fu to bail her out. In future reference she would have to not let the blonde girl get on her nerves.

"Don't feel bad for losing your temper. Everyone does it, it's only human. Don't hold in your anger, Sage because holding onto anger is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die. Just promise me you'll find a different way to let it out next time." For someone who had fought for them less than half an hour ago, and assured the Mayor that he would get the girl under control, he seemed to trust them to control themselves an awful lot. Not to mention, he had only just met them a few days ago, otherwise the only way he would have known about them before that would have been through stories and rumours.

Sage nodded, Master Fu certainly was as wise as their trainer had previously mentioned before they had ventured across the globe. His words circulated through her head. She knew he was right. Chloe was certainly going to be an obstacle, but she would have to find another way to get past it.

He waved the girls goodbye and then continued back to his own apartment.

The girls sat down on the couch, each letting out a deep sigh of relief. Thank god they had both gotten out of that hairy situation, unscathed nonetheless.

Sierra went to close her eyes just for a second before she was abruptly interrupted by a small voice.

"You both have patrol tonight, remember? It is Wednesday, you'll be able to meet the rest of your superhero group" the little arctic wolf kwami stated. "Don't go to sleep now, it's time to transform!"

Sage groaned and called out to Rusty who appeared almost instantaneously.

"Don't sass me child, I'm over 2000 years older than you, respect your elders," Rusty teased resting on her shoulder, a wide smirk plastered across his tiny face.

"You ought to have more respect for me, I do feed you after all," Sage retorted with a smug expression, getting up to go to the fridge and hand him a small piece of chicken to nibble on.

The orange dingo kwami gobbled up the meat as if he was starving.

"Rusty, the hunt is on!" Sage yelled holding out her watch, awaiting her magical transformation to commence.

Sierra transformed quickly afterwards and then the two superheroines jumped out the window eagerly to meet the rest of the group at the Eiffel Tower.

Everyone was awaiting their presence. Ladybug stood beside Chat, Carapace beside Queen Bee. Something was off about the group though.

"Hey guys, thought we'd drop in," Cannis joked as she jumped down from above. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Great, we have another jokester among us." The tone in her voice sounded almost disappointed.

"Oh chill out M'lady, they aren't that _tearable_..." Chat added, and the sound of ripping paper could be heard.

"OH MY GOD CHAT WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT?!" Ladybug screamed, her frustration was obvious.

Chat and Sierra shared a laugh, whilst the remaining members of the group watched and shook their heads in dismay.

Amber Ferox glanced over at her fellow superheroes whilst they were all in the midst of laughing. Her eyes fell on Queen Bee's face where a dark brown patch was prominent. It was a bruise. She felt her smile fade in an instant. The yellow superheroine had tried to hide it with makeup and had failed. It was clear. She had a bruised cheek. The similarities were almost identical. Her blue eyes and her light blonde hair.

No way... she thought to herself. It can't be...

 ** **A/N- Okay, so we are about to get into the action. Not sure how long next chapter will be, but it'll either go way over or way under 3000 words****


	7. Chapter 6

****A/N- Alright so I'm starting to work on a few other fanfictions whilst writing this one, I'm not going to publish them for a while though, just so I can focus on updating this one until it's finished. I'm also aware that when I updated the last chapter, some of it was missing, and I have a feeling that has to do with Wattpad's most recent update, but it's all good now. Here is chapter 6, it's going to get more interesting shortly. I hope you enjoy :D****

 ** **Over 150 views? That's insane! Thank you all soo much!****

"So if you both fought off supervillains in Australia, what kind of forces were you up against? I can't imagine that you'd get akumatised victims over there, would you?" Ladybug had questioned Cannis out of curiousity. Patrol ended early again. They had shared a very long and insightful conversation revolving around their current situations in Paris, and both Cannis and Amber Ferox had learnt about akumas and the notorious french villain known as Hawkmoth, who apparently terrorised the citizens sometimes on a weekly basis. They had been educated about how to stop his dedicated followers from trying to take their miraculouses, which involved breaking an object that the akuma hid in. They had both found this conversation extremely interesting, as the villains and bad guys they had faced back in Australia were completely different.

"No, there was no Hawkmoth back home, but we did go up against a pretty tough super villain who had gone rogue after he was trained. His miraculous was a kangaroo, and he actually wasn't a half bad guy. Well until he tried to acquire world domination that is. We kicked his sorry butt pretty hard in the end. Now he rots in a cell." Amber Ferox stated grinning at Cannis with a very amused expression. But she frowned again when she found her eyes wandered back to the yellow striped heroine that was conversing with Chat and Carapace. if she had been uncertain before, she no longer had any doubt in her mind. Chloe Bourgeois was Queen Bee. It angered her but she tried to conceal it.

"Ah yes, Marsupiallen. I'll never forget him, he was our first villain," Cannis sighed, slumping her shoulders as if she was recalling the good times. Her and Ladybug were engaged in a conversation, chatting about irrelevant things which didn't really interest the girl in the orange dingo suit.

Amber Ferox sat there with her legs crossed in silence, for what seemed an eternity. Chloe of all people? Why was she a superhero? The rich girl was nothing but stuck up and rude. Her day consisted of making people's lives miserable. One thing was for sure, she definitely didn't deserve a miraculous. She would have to talk to Sierra about this when they returned home.

"Hey are you okay? You've been glaring at me for a while now." Queen Bee confronted her when everyone else seemed to be preparing to wrap it up for the night.

The Dingo girl shook her head in disbelief, was this Chloe being nice? Lucky she was sitting down. She looked her dead in the eyes. They were still icy blue, and gave off a quite unfriendly impression, yet here she was doing the exact opposite.

"I'm fine, just deep in thought." She spat, resisting the urge to punch her teammate and give her a matching bruise on her other cheek. The only thing stopping her this time was the thought of what the rest of the superheroes around her would do if she carried out the deed. She could feel the newfound anger seeping through her veins. Sierra's words came back into mind, _just stay calm, she's not worth it..._

"I'm sorry if I've offended you in any way?" She offered, trying to diffuse the tension that was being shoved in her face. In Amber Ferox's mind, this person was acting way too innocent considering everything she has done.

"Not just me, but literally everyone in Paris."

"What do you mean?"

"I know who you are, Chloe," The dingo finished, getting up and walking over to the arctic wolf girl who was still conversing with ladybug and the other members of the group, who had joined in by the looks of it. They were all laughing merrily together, sharing their experiences with words.

But before she could be completely unheard by stripy girl, Amber caught a very distinct, "S-sage?"

Although she didn't directly see it, she could sense all the colour draining from the striped heroine's face. She ignored it and looked straight into Cannis Everdeen's pale blue eyes.

"And that's the story of how we became partners in crime," Cannis finished quickly, recognizing her best friend's facial expressions instantly.

"Wow, so you guys were actually trained? That is so cool! Me and M'ladybug just had to figure it out by ourselves. Not that I'm complaining or though," Chat winked at the spotted girl.

"Quit flirting you two, it's getting late, we should probably head back for the night." Volpina smirked.

They all agreed and went their separate ways, nobody as quickly as the two Australian girls.

The trip back to their apartment was long and quiet. Everything about Sage was off, even her footsteps as she carried herself forth. Sierra knew there was something up, she was never quiet for this long.

"Release transformation," They spoke in unison as they jumped onto the balcony and rushed into the loungeroom. Both of their kwamis came flying out of their miraculouses and landed on the couches.

"Did you notice the bruise on stripy girl's face?" Sage asked, an edge of anger evident within her tone. Sierra thought deeply about this for a minute, and now that she did, she realised that the girl had looked extremely familiar.

"You're not implying that she's-"

"Yeah, I am. Chloe Bourgeois is Queen Bee, I have no doubt about it" The dark haired girl cut in. Anger was seeping through her, flowing like her blood. That much was obvious. Why was she a superhero? She was probably the least deserving person in Paris. The world even.

"She seemed too nice to be Chloe," Sierra countered.

"It's an act. There's no way that b***h has any ounce of sympathy or kindness within her body," Sage snapped, this time letting out some of her anger.

"I know you hate her, trust me I do too, but maybe she has some potential after all." Sierra copped a death glare from her friend. "Don't get me wrong, I don't think she's a good person, I just think maybe she's got too many problems we don't know about and maybe that's why she's like the way she is."

Sage contemplated this for a moment. Maybe she was being unreasonable. It was possible that the brat had issues nobody knew about, and this suddenly made her feel bad.

"Even if that is true, she has no right to treat everybody the way she does!" she managed, even though guilt was sweeping through her like a storm, and hovering over her like a cloud.

Sierra walked over to beside where her friend stood, she was right. They both were in some respects. She gently placed a hand on her shoulder, offering a warm and friendly smile. She pulled Sage into her warm embrace and hugged her tightly, comforting her as best as she could. The girls weren't completely sure how long it lasted, but it made them remember how homesick they felt. A rush of longing to return home swept through them both. They wanted to see their families, it was no secret, it's just they had kept their minds busy the past few days so they hadn't had a chance to think like that. Sierra had sent them an "I got there safely" text, but otherwise hadn't spoken since they left the airport. The thought dawned on them that they should probably call them tomorrow sometime.

"You should have seen the way she practically died when I told her I knew who she was. It was funny but I think she figured out who I was." Sage interrupted, pulling away.

"That could be dangerous, you should've thought the situation out a bit more carefully, what if she tells anyone?"

"I'll pound her into a pancake," she laughed. Sierra shook her head.

"I hope you know what you've gotten us into,"

The two hastily made and then ate their dinner before curling up on their comfortable beds, their magical friends right by their side, and fell into deep slumbers.

Something was off at school the next day. Everybody seemed on edge, and the tension was definitely noticeable as Chloe walked into class and then sat in her usual spot up the front. It had occurred to the girls that maybe everyone was worried what she was going to do to them in her act of vengeance. Sage sniggered quietly to herself at this. _She can try..._ she thought maliciously.

The lesson was extremely long and boring, it was nothing the girls hadn't learnt before back at home. Sierra had taken it upon herself to become Marinette's other wing woman along with Alya, at least when it came to making good progress with the blonde model that in front of them, oblivious to their planning. Of course Nino was in on it, and so was Sage, but Sierra and Alya were the ones who were going to make it happen. The Winter Dance was approaching rapidly, they only had a month and the raven haired girl had already started designing all their dresses. Adrien still didn't have a partner to take with him, neither did Marinette. This made the two girls exchange a mischievous grin. After the lunch bell had rung, Sierra stated loudly enough for the boy in front of Marinette to hear,

"So Mari, you still haven't got a date for the Dance?" it probably sounded pretty obvious that she was trying to get attention.

"That's a real shame, I'm sure you'll find somebody!" Alya added, excitedly.

Adrien already had his head facing in their direction, but he smiled.

"I can go with you if you'd like, Marinette? I still don't have a partner." He suggested, just as the girls had planned he would. They whispered an inaudible "yes!" to one another, triumphantly, before watching the blue haired girl turn a light shade of pink in the cheeks, like she usually did when she was around blondie.

"Oh, um, that would be v-very nice, thank you Adrien," she managed to look up at him, her bluebell eyes entranced by his striking emerald ones.

But the moment was not to last.

"Adrikins! Do you wanna go to the dance with mwah?" Chloe ran up to the boy and gave him a giant hug. She looked so happy despite the fact half of her face was blackened by a nasty bruise.

"Actually, I'm going with Marinette, I just asked her." He stated, the friendly facial expression fading quickly, replaced with what appeared to be a wince as he peeled her off of him. She didn't need to be removed when she heard this, she just looked up at him and then towards the girl standing behind him. Her face frowned as she backed off.

"Oh... well I hope you, two have fun," she gulped as she glanced over at Sage, who smirked and threatened her with her fist while nobody else was looking. The rich girl ran off quickly to join Sabrina, who she had apologised to that morning and made up with. Sage figured that she was pretty persuasive when she got mad and hit somebody.

The rest of the friend group sat there in shock. Did Chloe just walk away? That punch must have really knocked some sense into her. Maybe she had even changed a little. But then sense came flowing back into their minds. This was Chloe. Rich and influential people couldn't change.

Their thoughts were interrupted suddenly. A very loud cackle echoed through the classroom, and everyone looked up. It was a very feminine tone, but there was absolutely nobody around. Well at least, not until a girl wearing a pink summer dress shattered the window and flew on in. Her light brown hair reached just below her shoulders, and she was carrying a magical staff with a heart insignia on top of it. Her face was covered in a mask that was black and looked upset. Marinette remembered from her old drama class in primary school that this was the Tragedy mask.

"Mwahahaha! I am Fangirl, here to match all the couples that are meant for each other, but just don't know it yet!" She yelled, landing gently on the teacher's desk and standing proudly. The entire class watched in awe as she began to point her staff at Sabrina. A pale pink light shone, emitting hearts, leaving the orange haired teenager just sitting there staring blankly at nothing. Rose was up the back and she began to scream in terror. This set off a chain reaction. Fangirl pointed her staff at Max this time.

"Ah yes, you two were made for each other!" She grinned wickedly, another light began to light up at the top of the magical stick. Max was shot instantly, and he too stared off into space until Sabrina's mindless body walked up to him, and then suavely pulled him into a passionate kiss. Eyes closed and lips smashing together, the friend group standing at the front of the room also began to run outside in an obvious rush. Sierra looked back in time to see a glow between Sabrina and Max, which was then absorbed by Fangirl's Tragedy mask.

 _Weird..._ she thought. The Mask began to glow and all of a sudden, the black faded a bit and was replaced by a very bright white until it was half of each shade. Now half of her face was covered in a frown and half in a smile. No doubt, she was wearing the mask of Comedy and Tragedy. She looked over at Sage who was running beside her, and pointed at the janitor's closet that was just ahead of them, her friend nodded as they both sped up to get there quicker. Sierra opened the door and Sage slipped in , followed closely behind, making sure nobody could see them. It was dark, cluttered and very claustrophobic in there, but it would do for a minute.

"Zelda, howl at the moon!"

"Rusty, the hunt is on!"

A mixture of orange and pale blue shone and illuminated the closet, and then the two girls were replaced with their alter egos.

"Amber, her mask became white after she zapped Max and Sabrina" Cannis stated, opening the closet door and running back towards the classroom they had just previously escaped from. She quickly drew her bow and readied an ice arrow, she had to be ready for anything. The dingo girl saw this and simultaneously drew her two combat swords, readied for battle.

"If her mask becomes white when she hits people, what happens when she gets a fully white mask?"

They stopped at the doorframe to see an empty room. Even the two "lovers" had vanished from thin air. Sierra moved her head in the direction of the window, there was still nobody to be seen anywhere.

"Let's see if we can go find out, aye?" Cannis replied, speeding up to jump out the window, shooting the arrow into the street below, where it exploded and provided a soft landing for the two, a pile of thick snow. She felt the air flow past her as she fell, so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She always enjoyed this. The moment was cut short when she landed in the snow pile, and heard a PLOP beside her, she turned to where her best friend had also landed.

As the duo were getting up to keep moving, they heard the familiar sound of Ladybug's yoyo and the clunk of what sounded like a metal pole. Her and Chat Noir stood above them, offering out their gloved hands to assist them up.

"Nice arrows there, Cannis. Snow? That's an interesting power associated with your bow. Do you wanna do anything to clean it up?" Chat asked, taking a look at the bow the arctic wolf girl held in her hands.

"It'll melt and then evapourate, no harm done." She replied pointing towards the bottom of the pile that had already begun to liquefy.

"That is so awesome. But a shame at the same time. Rest in peace water, you will be mist." Chat sniggered, and then high fived Cannis, who shared his facial expression.

"You did not just- nevermind, back to the task at hand, there's another akuma rampaging Paris, we have to stop it before the city literally becomes the City of Love!" Ladybug piped in. At this moment Queen Bee, Carapace and Volpina appeared from the entrance to the school and immediately joined in the conversation.

"Heard the screams for help, so what should we do?" Volpina asked, studying every one of her team mates' faces carefully.

The Australian girls informed them that the akuma victim absorbed some kind of light from the people she hit with her magic, and then her mask became half Comedy. They also explained that once they reached the scene, the villain had already disappeared.

"Let's get going then," Ladybug wrapped up the conversation, flinging her yoyo towards buildings in the distance, and then flying after the magical string. Chat was close behind her, extending his metal baton so he could climb over the buildings to follow in her shadow. Amber Ferox used her super strength to jump over the top of the city. Cannis ran at her super speed to get on top of the buildings via running up the sides of them. The remaining heroes were always close behind, whilst the rest of the team scoured the city for signs of any distress.

Once the gang had reached the Eiffel tower, they noticed a pale pink figure in the distance. She was cackling once more, and it was almost blood curdling. She was carrying a person, a man by his arm and they were flying this way. For some strange reason she wasn't zapping anybody she passed. That was before they all realised her mask had become completely white. It was a full Comedy mask now, and nobody knew what kind of power she would unleash.

"Come my sweet, you will soon learn what it means to love somebody forever, I will devote you to me under the Eiffel Tower. After all, I want it to be as romantic as possible," she chided as she came closer to the monument, still carrying the frightened man by one arm.

Cannis had always wanted to see a wedding in Paris, but not like this.

"Please, Olivia, I am sorry I caused you hurt! I didn't think breaking up with you would cause you this much pain! I am so sorry! Let me down!" the man screamed.

"My name isn't Olivia, it's Fangirl, and no need to worry, soon the pain will be all over because you will love me for all of eternity!" this time the akuma laughed extremely maniacally, and it made Cannis and Amber Ferox wince both.

The victim landed slowly under the center of the Tower and raised her staff triumphantly as she placed the guy down in front of her. A giant red light was emitted out of the end, and all of a sudden the man's eyes began to dilate. As his irises got bigger, the akumatised girls mask faded back to the black tragedy mask. His entire body stiffened as the magic surged through him and then he glanced at Fangirl with a lovesick smile.

"I can't believe I ever left you, will you forgive me?" he asked monotonously, as if in a trance.

"Of course I do, sweetie, that's just how much I love you," She raised a hand to his cheek, and brushed it gently with the back of it. The gang only watched in shock as she pulled his head closer to hers, until they were drawn into a long passionate kiss.

Amber Ferox had always never been one for the sap, so it was at this moment she decided that she wanted to puke. She had to put an end to this.

"Party's over, Fangirl!" she shouted, readying her swords for combat. Everyone else did the same with their own weapons.

"Oh contraire, my dearest dog woman, for I can sense a strong love aura flowing through two of you. Once I have you all in a love trance, I'll be able to give Hawkmoth his miraculouses. So this means my part is only just getting started," Fangirl mused as she pulled away from the man in front of her, and then raised her staff, smirking as if she thought she'd already won the battle. She pushed her devoted follower aside and told him to wait there.

Bursts of light came flying at all seven of the superheroes, but each and every one of them had extremely quick reflexes so they managed to dodge each attack with complete ease. Of course, whilst they were counterattacking with their own magical weapons.

The victim knew she was outmatched. She smiled. Her back turned and then she began to fly towards the crowds of people watching intently from a safe distance away.

"No!" Ladybug screamed in absolute terror as the girl in pink began aiming her staff at them and shooting magical balls of energy around everywhere.

Newfound "couples" now couldn't keep their hands off each other. The passion was there, it was disgusting in Amber's opinion.

The group of superheroes all advanced on Fangirl, ready to start a team offence so more people weren't condemned to love each other forcefully for all eternity. Ladybug threw her yoyo just as Cannis shot an exploding ice arrow at the girl. The arrow froze her legs together on impact, and the yoyo ensured that the superheroine had a sure grip on her. The red spotted girl yanked on the unbreakable string, and they all watched as a body came hurling towards them.

The akumatised girl landed in front of them with a loud THUD.

"You dare stand in between true love?" She spat, but she didn't move, even though her top half was completely mobile.

"Chat! The akuma has to be in her staff!" Ladybug pointed to the staff in her hands.

Chat walked over to it and snapped the staff in half, using all of his might. He tossed it back down to the girl still laying on the ground.

"True love should happen on it's own accord," Chat frowned and then mumbled to himself, "even if it doesn't happen as soon as you'd like sometimes..."

Nothing happened. No akuma emerged from the object. This was definitely strange. The victim grinned and then did a famous maniacal laugh. She reached for both parts of her dismembered staff. Her mask was now completely white. This from all the people she had coupled previously. She raised her arms, triumphantly, and the seven heroes watched in horror as the two parts of the staff extended and repaired themselves, leaving her with two. Her mask faded back to black.

The ice that bounded her legs together had melted just enough that she could break them apart. She was in the air again. She pointed both of her staves at the red bug and the black cat.

"I couldn't work out which of you pesky heroes were the ones I could sense before. But I finally figured it out. I should've guessed considering you both were the original two heroes in Paris. Ladybug, Chat Noir, it's time for you both to bow to the power of eternal love!"

She released several balls of energy, and directed them towards the two. Each superhero team member was frozen in shock. Where would the akuma be then? Ladybug stood there in thought, unaware of the light hurling towards her.

"LADYBUG!" Chat screamed, throwing himself in front of her. She felt her jaw drop. He simply looked at the ground, as if he was a robot. The black cat made no sounds, he just continued to act lifeless.

"NO! CHAT NOIR!" Ladybug moved so she could face him. She tried to grb his attention by waving her hand across his face, but nothing seemed to work. Carapace and Amber Ferox attempted an offence attack, conjoining their weapons. Queen Bee and Cannis Everdeen, meanwhile, focused on out flanking her. Unfortunately, Fangirl was too quick. All the group could do was watch terrified as another ball of bright light escaped one of her staves and flew itself right into the spotted girl's back.

Her body stiffened as she looked down at the ground, just as Chat had. Her back was inhumanely straighter than it should have been. The only signs of movement given off by either of the duo, was the faint rise and then fall of their shoulders as they continued to breath as normal.

As if completely in sync, their heads both propped themselves up at the same time, leaving them face to face with each other. Cannis noticed when she looked closer that their eyes were dilated like Max and Sabrina's had been when the same thing happened to them. Ladybug stepped closer until they were inches apart, and reached up to Chat's head. She wrapped one around his neck, and the fingers on the other one entwined themselves in his blonde mane. He raised his gloved hands to both of her cheeks, simultaneously and pulled her head even closer. Bodies pressed together, faces millimeters apart, Fangirl chortled at her work. Their lips smashed together and they were engaged in a passionate makeout session. Only there was no emotion.

"How are you going to stop me now? You have no Ladybug to purify the akuma, and no Chat Noir to destroy it! And the love these two share is so strong, it's overwhelimg me with newfound power!" The victim continued her laughter, sending shivers down the remaining five's spines. Her mask turned completely white in an instant as she absorbed the pink light from the two heroes. This time it looked like she had plenty of energy to keep her going for a while.

"She's right, what're we going to do? We've lost this battle for sure!" Volpina sighed a breath of defeat, exchanging worried expressions with everyone else.

"Not true, as long as we have hope, the battle is never over! We're going to have to try a different approach. Any ideas?" Amber Ferox spoke encouragingly, amongst avoiding Fangirl's ultimate power attacks.

"The only way that akuma is going o be defeated is if it is cleansed or destroyed. Since we can't cleanse, I suggest we try the opposite." Queen Bee offered, throwing daggers where she could get a clear shot it.

"Where is the akuma though? The most obvious place was the staff," Carapace added, dodging balls of light.

"She's wearing a small charm necklace. It's not obvious, but if you look closely enough it's there. I think that's where the akuma is." Volpina finished, raising her flute to her mouth and laying a tune that made objects appear to help her out.

Cannis Everdeen grinned like a Cheshire cat from ear to ear, bearing her teeth for the world to see. "Let's kick some a**!" and with that, the arctic wolf charged at the girl in mid air. Feeling a rush of exciting adrenaline seeping through her veins, she raised her bow after taking a mist arrow from her quiver and readying it. Fangirl was fast, but this girl took her by surprise. She jumped just above her unsuspecting prey. She felt her fingers release the string. Time stopped. She watched as the arrow soared through the air and then shattered on impact, emitting a cloud of mist that shrouded itself around the akuma.

She coughed and spluttered, finding it hard to breath. The vixen girl took this opportunity. And so did the others. Interchanging between people, they each directed blows with their weapon at the victim. Amber Ferox lunged over her, backflipping and quickly snatched he staves out of her hands.

"NO!" Fangirl screamed, still unable to see due to the mist clouding her vision.

Carapace aimed a kick into the cloud and knocked the girl down to the ground. He grinned victoriously. Volpina walked slowly over to her and yanked the charm necklace from her neck, where she took it and threw it on the ground. (ha ha XD inside joke). Her foot came down on it and crushed the object into a million little pieces.

Cannis and Amber watched in awe as an ugly purple looking butterly emerged from the ruins of the necklace.

"We have to destroy it, or else it'll multiply!" Queen Bee shouted, pointing at the akuma getting away slowly. The arctic wolf girl nodded once and readied another arrow. Her eyes carefully followed her target. She didn't move an inch. The arrow released itself and pinned the butterfly on point, piercing right through its body. It disintegrated, and the heroes found themselves all high fiving one another.

"Hell yeah, nice shot, girl!" Volpina cheered, an excitement visible in her eyes.

"Nice kick dude!" Amber put her hand on Carapace's green shoulder.

"Well your backflip was pretty sick too,"

Fangirl was engulfed in a dark purple bubbly substance, and then she returned to her normal self.

"What happened?" She found herself asking, rubbing her head in confusion.

The man who the group had figured used to be her boyfriend ran towards her.

"Olivia! You're okay!" He embraced her warmly, and they walked off together after simultaneously thanking the five heroes.

"Is everyone ok?" A familiar voice asked, they all turned to see the red spotted girl and the black leather cat standing side by side.

"You guys are okay! We thought we'd lost you to the powers of eternal love!" Volpina ran to Ladybug and hugged her tightly. She also fistbumped Chat.

"We just blacked out, nothing bad." Chat finished.

"HA! He thinks they just blacked out," Amber Ferox was dying. This was too good to be true. They loved each other, don't know it, and just kissed for twenty minutes straight.

"Yeah, Chat that's a load of crap, you got some seriously mad kissing game, bro!" Cannis nudged him with her elbow, and watched as both the heroes flushed red. Chat especially. The arctic wolf would have almost cheered for them if it wasn't done by the akuma and not them.

"What about the akuma?" Ladybug said all of a sudden, panic evident in her blue eyes.

"Don't stress I took care of it,"

"I can see why you guys need our help now," The dingo girl stated.

Ladybug sighed, and then turned to face the city. And then everything was silent, as if they were awaiting her to say something. The silence was long, unnerving, and quite frankly awkward to say at the very least.

Cannis decided to "clear her throat". Everybody turned to her.

"Is that all? Because I would like to go home and rest, I'm about to transform back. And so is Amber by the looks of it." A watch started going off as if an alarm had been set. Cannis could feel her crescent moon shaped charm on her choker growing colder and colder with each moment.

"Yeah, sorry. Thanks for your assistance today, we seriously wouldn't have been able to do it without you." Ladybug smiled.

The Australian duo each nodded and then ran off back towards their apartment.

Chat was the next to speak.

"Well they certainly know what they're doing," he noted resting his arm once more on her shoulder.

"It's a shame we didn't see them in action, that's for sure. But something tells me that we'll get another chance again soon. I just hope we are better prepared next time." Ladybug stated, her tone full of worry.

"We're a team, we have each other's back, M'lady," Chat raised her arm and gently pressed his lips on the back of her hand.

"I hope so, kitty, I seriously hope so..."

 ** **A/N - Wow 5500 words! I hope you don't find this too tedious to read, the next one will be shorter I promise. In the meantime, I might be updating less regularly because school starts up again for the year in one week. I'll try and get maybe one more chapter out but I ain't promising y'all ;)****

 ** **see ya all next time.****


End file.
